carl_10_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The More Things Stay The Same, The Better Part 1
The More Things Stay The Same, The Better Part 1 is second episode of The All New Carl 10 Hour. Plot "Boxes so heavy..." Carl sighs as he and SsS bring boxes into their new apartment. "Lol." SsS smiles and puts a box on the floor. "So, since our house is ruined, Clover and others are kicked out, we are left only in this apartment..." Carl realizes. "Wait a second...Where is Reda?!?!" SsS shocks. "Reda...OH MY FRICKIN..." Carl shocks and sees an box moving. "Seriously now?!" Carl facepalms and opens the box, from which Reda jumps out. "Hey guys..." Reda scratches as he doesn't know what to say. "Lemme order pizza." Carl said and a hole opens under Carl, SsS and Reda. "Woah, woah, woah! I don't work in WOOHP anymoooore!" Carl yelled as he was falling in the hole. "Hey guys!" Clover smiled. "Clover?!" SsS, Carl and Reda shock. "'Kay, guys. Don't tell this to Jerry, please." Clover said with a bit of hope. "I don't work here anymore, so i'll be glad to tell." Carl says and crosses arms. "Okay, okay, what do you want?" Clover said, mournfully. "Hm..." Carl thinked and giggled. -9:13 AM, Bros' Apartment- "I...I need to help you move in?!" Clover shocked. "Nooo. You are moving us in, and we are gonna have fun!" Carl said and smiled. "How the heck is that fair?!" Clover got really mad. "It isn't! That's the point." Carl smiles. "Ugh..." Clover sighs and starts unpacking the boxes. "Ice cream?" SsS asked. Carl takes money from his pocket. "Why not?" An alien breaks in the apartment. "Shennyson!!" Carl rages. "What now?!" "Revenge!!" Alien yelled. "Dude, i don't even know you..." Carl facepalms and aliens throws him out of the window. "Ow, come on?! Window throw?!" Carl facepalmed as he was falling. "Imma defeat you, Shennyson!!!" Alien yelled as he jumped for Carl out of the window. "Diamondhead, please Diamondhead!" Carl slapped the Xtratrix, turned into Diamondhead and crashed into a supermarket. "Carl!!" SsS yelled as he transformed into Wildvine and jumped out of the window. "Guess it's my time to jump..." Clover stares. "You'll never win, kid!" The alien said as he was choking Diamondhead. "Get...off..." Diamondhead tried to get the alien off him. "Eat butter!" Alien said as he wrapped off a butter ingot and splatted it over Diamondhead's face. "Seriously?!" Diamondhead licks butter off is face and his eyes change to yelloweish. "BUTTER." Diamondhead flipped out and punched the alien, which knocked him into the electric line. "Butter?? Daheq?" Wildvine confused. "BUTTER..." Diamondhead acted like a zombie and keeped punching the alien. "Why did i even do that..." Alien facepalmed. "Calm down, bro!!" Wildvine tied up Diamondhead as he tried to calm him down. "BUTTER..." Diamondhead responded while Wildvine slapped him. "Who?! How?! What?! Where?!" Diamondhead flipped out to normal again. "Now that's the Carl i know." Wildvine released Diamondhead and crossed his arms. "Butter possession, huh?" Diamondhead asked. "Yap." Wildvine reverted to SsS. "Oh my God, Carl look out!" "Huh?" The alien knocks Diamondhead down. "Enough's enough!" Diamondhead transforms into Rubixo. "You still have him??" SsS asked. "Sure!" Rubixo replied. "Now, Welcome To The Show!" Rubixo launched his arms at the alien and various other blocks. "Welcome To The Show is one of my fav songs!!" SsS smiled. Rubixo facepalms and launches all his "stitched" parts(whole body) into the alien. "Take this, stone boy!" "Wow." SsS stares at the fight. "You think this was awesome?! Check this out!" Rubixo gets back in one piece and builds his arm into a giant jackhammer, which he then uses to drill in the alien. "Good luck." SsS said and smiled. "Hah, thanks!" Rubixo replied and smashed the alien. "Wait a minute! It's a costume!" "Costume?!" SsS shocked. Rubixo and SsS get closer to the alien. "Spit it out!" Rubixo yelled. "Wait a sec." Rubixo takes a holographic controller, which he uses to remove the alien's holographic suit/costume. "Daheq?" SsS shocked again and scratched his head. "Enderfee?!" Rubixo really shocked. "I'll be back!" Enderfee said and dissappeared. "Wee-eee-eee-eird." Rubixo reverts to Carl. "Ice cream?" SsS asked once again. "I am kinda in for...I don't know, cheeseburgers!" Carl replied. SsS mayorely facepalms. "Oh you moron..." Both of them smile and "brofist each other". "They are the perfect spice..." Enderfee says hidingly in the tree. "To be continued..." Characters *Carl *SsS *Reda(cameo) *Clover(first reappearance) Villains *Enderfee Aliens used By Carl *Diamondhead(first reappearance by Carl) *Rubixo(first reappearance) By SsS *Wildvine(first reappearance by SsS) Category:Episodes